


A/b/o if you would

by AX400 (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Amanda, Alpha Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Alpha Upgraded Connor | RK900, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta CyberLife Tower Connor, Beta Gavin Reed, Beta North, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Crime Scenes, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Good Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, High School, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Omega Hank Anderson, People get shot, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Things might get a little angsty, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, child birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/AX400
Summary: Not enough a/b/o verse Detroit out there, decided to help fix that.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the summary, you know what this is. Just enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages 1 through 4, 1 through 2, 5

Amanda Stern met Hank Anderson when he had just graduated from the Detroit police academy. They married after he made lieutenant but very few people knew about the marriage because they wanted to keep it quiet. Being a big time CEO and the youngest lieutenant in Detroit history made quite the power couple to be honest.

After an unfortunate miscarriage they had a set of twins, identical boys named Connor and Seth. At a young age it was apparent that Connor had inherited his father's intelligence. One day when he was one Hank gave him some letter blocks and decided to try and teach him how to read. Amanda was very doubtful that he could do that but by the end of the day Connor could spell out his full name in blocks.

Seth wasn't quite as clever as his twin but they learned quite quickly that he had an odd fascination with dead bodies. "I bet you that he'll become a corner." "It's either that or a serial killer." When Connor and Seth were two their brother Niles entered the picture. At first Hank and Amanda were worried that the twins would react negatively to the new family member but to their surprise they got along pretty well.

And now here they stood outside the home of Carl Manfred. "You sure you want to introduce them to another kid? We've never seen how Connor reacts to other people outside family." Hank said holding on Niles. Amanda had Seth and Connor. "They're four, there's no harm in having them make some friends." Amanda said. "Niles is two." "He'll be fine as long as we keep an eye on him." In Carl's back yard were three other kids, all Connor and Seth's age. Simon, Daniel, and Kara had been brought over for a play date so Connor and Seth could met kids their age.

Amanda released the twins and Hank allowed them to take Niles over to the group. Seth immediately plopped himself in front of Daniel and Kara and began taking to them while Connor just sat silently behind him. Connor has always been the more shy twin while Seth was rather out going. Carl's teenage son Leo sat with Carl nearby so they walked over to him. "Hey Carl, how has everything been going?" "Fine, to be honest I'm surprised Markus isn't here. The little guy usually loves meeting new people." "Markus is your other son right?" "Yeah, frankly I'm glad I adopted him. He's really brightened up the place."

They chatted for a while, glancing at the kids every now and then to make sure they were okay. The idle chatter stopped however when they noticed that Connor was no longer with the group. "Where did he go?! It isn't like him to just leave!" Amanda was doing her best to calm Hank down, saying that he was probably nearby and that they shouldn't worry. That was when five year old Markus strolled up, a pouting Connor in his arms.

"He was trying to climb onto the island. I stopped him and brought him back." Markus chirped. Connor just kept pouting, strangely not struggling to get out of Markus' arms. The adults looked at each other, they were all thinking that these two would become a couple one day. But they would have to wait and see if that prediction came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Bye for now.


	2. Princess and the frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ages 7, 8, and 9

"And she brought the frog to her lips" Daniel raised the frog in his hands up to Kara's face. "And kissed him!" Kara didn't hesitate to kiss said frog. "Then he turned into a handsome prince and they married!" Daniel said still holding the frog. They all heard the huff that came from the group's usual critic and looked at Connor. "Magic isn't real, what is the point in this story? Love is over rated anyways, I'm not going to marry anyways." Seth glared at his twin.

"It's a story Connor, everyone likes stories. Letting yourself get lost in a good story isn't bad." Connor huffed and stood up. "I don't see the point in it. It's just stupid." "You have been spending too much time with Mama lately." Seth stated. Connor huffed and puffed like usual but then stopped when he got splashed with water from the nearby kiddie pool. "Markus!" He screamed at the boy standing near the pool. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he had done it.

Connor shoved Markus into the pool looking mad and annoyed at him. He screeched when Markus pulled him down into the pool with him. Connor landed right on Markus and kept glaring at him. Hank appeared nearby and spoke. "And here we see a young romance blooming." Connor bolted right up and off Markus. "No!" Connor ran away from Markus. "A romance lasting a lifetime!" Hank called as Markus got up and chased after Connor. Markus caught up to Connor easily and wrapped his arms around him, letting out a purr while poor Connor looked annoyed and exasperated.

"Just wait, when I present as an alpha I'll beat you up." Connor said. "No offense Connor but you look more like an beta or a omega." Markus said. "Shut up, I'm going to be an alpha and better than you!" Connor snapped at him. Connor struggled out of Markus' arms and glared at him. Markus was uneffected by his friend's glare and just booped Connor on the nose. "Beta, or, Omega." He said booping him twice more. Connor huffed and puffed like usual when he was upset but Markus scooped him up in his arms. 

"You're the omega or beta and I'm the alpha!" "Even if I am either of those I'm not marrying. I don't even want kids and even if I did you'd be my last pick!" Connor huffed not looking happy. "Opinions change over time, we'll see what you have to say in a few years." Markus said. Niles looked on as his brother and they're friend and smiled. "Connor and Markus, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." "Shut up Niles! That will never happen, ever! Markus I demand that you put me down!" Markus chuckled softly at Connor and set him down on his feet.

Amanda was watching from her seat on the porch and let out a soft chuckle as she watched her sons. Despite how hard Connor tried to act calm and collected like her he had clearly inherited his father's fiery temper along with his quick wit. "Alright Con, let's not try and burn holes in Markus just by staring him down." Hank said picking up Connor who didn't fight his father. Despite being stubborn as a mule on his good days Connor always listened to his father. He looked up to his father and when his dad told him to do something he would do it. Amanda doubted that this would change as Connor got older.

Connor was still huffing and puffing but Hank knew how to handle his son at this point. He pulled out Connor's favorite stuffed toy which was a dog and gave it to him. Connor mumbled something about not being a child but still took the toy and began to calm down. "Just calm down son, no one needs to get burned by the dragon." Hank said holding the boy. Connor mumbled something else into his stuffed dog but did appear to be calming down. Maybe in the future Hank can teach him how to control his fiery temper without the help of others but for now he needed a bit of assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to see you next time, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed please!


End file.
